NO SUFRAS MAS
by CRLNLOVELESS1997
Summary: Juvia sufre por el compromiso de lucy y gray...natsu la ayudara a salir de su sufrimiento...pasen y lean... pareja JUTSU ...¡AYER SIR! psd: clasificacio M por posible lemon
1. Chapter 1

**fic re-subido de mi antigua historia "NO LLORES SOLA"**

**ADVERTENCIA: los protagonistas de fairy tail no me pertenecen ...le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima...porque si fueran míos habrían muchos jutsus...sin mas que decir**

**preparados...listos...¡ AYER SIR!**

* * *

Era fin de semana en el gremio número 1 de todo fiore, en fairy tail todos se hallaban celebrando el compromiso del mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster y la maga celestial Lucy Hertafilia, todos celebraban….cana bebía su decimoctavo barril, elfman gritaba que comprometerse es de hombres mientras evergreen le pegaba ….todos celebraban acepto cierta maga de agua y dragón slayer de fuego, este último miraba de mala cara a la pareja ya que estaba consciente de lo que la maga de agua sentía por el mago de hielo, juvia que no pudo más con el dolor de perder a su amado iba a salir del gremio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando el dragón slayer de fuego le pregunta.

-juvia ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto mirándola a la cara; esta lo miro y le dijo con suave voz

-natsu-san juvia va a ir a comprar unas cosas que necesita para una misión así que se va,-ella camina asía la salida bajo la vigilancia de la mirada del dragón slayer, cuando se para y susurra

-natsu-san…gracias por preocuparse por juvia- dicho esto sale corriendo, natsu pude escuchar perfectamente las palabras que le dedico la chica, pero seguía intranquilo y más cuando al notar que esta se iba pudo oler el salado aroma de lágrimas de la maga, tomo una jarra y bebió su contenido.

(En algún lugar de magnolia)

Juvia corría a toda prisa por las calles cuando la lluvia empezó a caer sobre el pueblo, la joven peli azul llego al bosque donde se adentró, donde siguió corriendo, pero esta vez dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, cuando sus piernas no daban más se dejó caer cerca de un estero y se apoyó en un árbol que estaba tirado, abraso sus piernas y lloro intensificando la lluvia así.

(En el gremio)

Natsu estaba sentado en la barra cuando escucho que la lluvia se volvía más violenta, cosa que lo preocupo más, así que se levantó del asiento para salir del Gemio cuando gray lo detiene

-oe flama con patas ¿A dónde vas?, ¿no te quedas a celebrar? – dijo el fulbuster bien animado, natsu lo miro con mala cara y dijo

-no…voy a ir a buscar a juvia, hace rato que salió y no ha vuelto…estoy preocupado…-dijo el peli rosa Gray lo miro y dijo

-buscar a juvia, para que de seguro que debe estar por algún lugar de magnolia comprando cosas o algo así…no le des importancia-dijo el azabache de la forma más despreocupada posible, lo que enojo a natsu

-teme….-dijo ensombreciendo la mirada-¿de verdad que no te importa juvia?

Gray lo miro y dijo- ¿de que estas hablando?-

Natsu no lo soporto más y lo agarro de la camisa que milagrosamente traía puesta-eres más tonto de lo que pensé ¿enserio no sabes el motivo de la lluvia que esta cayendo a fuera?-

-¿qué te pasa natsu?-dijo el fulbuster zafándose del agarre del mago de fuego

-esto es tu culpa-dijo natsu- por tu culpa está lloviendo…por tu culpa… ¡POR TU CULPA JUVIA ESTA LLORANDO!-grito natsu, haciendo que todo el gremio se callara volviéndolo a tomar de la camisa- tu sabias lo que juvia sentía por ti, y a ti no se te ocurrió otra idea más que invitarla a la celebración de tu compromiso con Lucy-

El fulbuster se soltó del agarre del dragneel y dijo – para empezar yo nunca le di oportunidad a juvia para hacerle pensar que yo la amaba y en segundo lugar yo la invite porque es mi compañera…-

Natsu no hizo nada tan solo se dio la vuelta y susurro – gray…realmente eren tan frio como el hielo-dicho esto se fue corriendo, mientras pensaba.

- Juvia… ¿juvia donde estás?-

El peli rosa corrió por toda magnolia buscando a juvia hasta que sintió el olor de sus saladas lágrimas de dirección al bosque... así que sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en él, para buscarla.

(Con juvia)

Juvia todavía se encontraba apoyada en el árbol caído mientras se sujetaba las piernas y pensaba

-¿y…. que are ahora? Gray-sama no me ama , el ama a Lucy-san-tras recordar esto sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo – he vuelto a quedarme sola…-dice en vos alta – bueno…siempre eh estado sola…yo y la lluvia….yo y la soledad…-la peli azul se aferra más a sus piernas para volver a llorar, cuando escucha unos paso a lo lejos, mira alrededor pero por la lluvia no ve a nadie, así que vuelve a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas, cuando la vos de natsu la hace levantar la vista.

-te…te encontré-dice natsu con la voz entre cortada y la respiración entrecortada, toma una gran bocanada de aire y ya con la respiración normal dice –como supuse…estas llorando – el dragneel se inclina para quedar más cerca de ella – ya no tienes que llorar más…yo te are sonreír, - natsu la abraza y seriamente dice- yo hare que mi fuego haga cicatrizar la herida de tu corazón, así que….ya no tienes que sufrir más –

Juvia al escuchar las palabras de natsu, lloro y correspondió el abrazo, para luego separarse y mirarle a la cara y decirle

-entonces juvia purificara con su lluvia el corazón de natsu-san y se llevara todo su dolor- dicho esto sonrió y el cielo poco a poco se fue despejando, dejando salir un gran y brillante sol, natsu ayudo a levantar a juvia y dijo.

-juvia mañana nos vamos de misión para despejarnos un poco si –dicho esto le dio una gran sonrisa, a lo que juvia asintió, natsu tomo a juvia de la mano y esta le sigue sin decir algo, pues solo pensaba

-este será un nuevo comienzo para juvia-

* * *

**whaaa que les parecio... espero que les guste ...mnnmmm ¿meresco reviews? acepto tomatasos , sugerencias y amenasas de muerte ...y peticiones...**

**yanne**


	2. Chapter 2

**whaaa lamento la demora es que la señorita inspiración me abandono por unos días y bueno...por eso no pude escribir pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta adorable pareja ..como siempre ..**

**los personajes le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima y ...**

**preparados¡...listos¡...AYER SIR¡**

* * *

Al día siguiente juvia llego al gremio temprano, todos la observaron entrar y ella empezó a sentirse incomoda, así que avanzo hasta la barra donde estaba mirajeen y se sentó con la cara mirando al suelo.

-hola juvia-saludo la albina

- hola mira-san-contesto juvia

-¿cómo estás?- pregunto la maga del satán soul ya que su compañera se veía deprimida y como no estarlo se la persona a quien ella amaba estaba feliz con otra….

Juvia al ver que mirajeen esperaba respuesta dijo-juvia está bien-forzó una sonrisa- mira-san no tienes de que preocuparte-

Mirajeen la miraba no muy convencida así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué te sirvo para beber?-pregunto la Strauss

-juvia no quiere nada, ella está esperando a natsu-san ya que la invito a ir a una misión- dijo la maga de agua igual de desanimada que cuando entro al gremio…

La albina se sorprendió, al escuchar el nombre de natsu ya que ella creía que a quien esperaba era a gajeel-oohh …a sí que a natsu-repitió la maga con una mirada maliciosa y una pícara sonrisa en sus labios….justo en ese momento el dragón slayer de fuego entra con su piel compañero al lado, este divisa a juvia que está en la barra y se dirige corriendo hacia donde esta ella con una sonrisa, solo que natsu no conto con que se tropezara y fuera rodando hacia donde estaba juvia cayendo encima de ella.

-itaii…eso dolió...-decía natsu hasta que noto algo suave y blando-¿are?... ¿qué es esto?...es muy blando y se siente bien –seguía diciendo natsu, hasta que levanto la cabeza y vio en donde estaba….si él había caído encima de juvia quedando su cara justo en los pechos de la maga de agua, el mago de fuego se sonrojo al instante y se levantó de inmediato para ayudar a juvia a pararse…

-juvia…etto…lo siento…no era mi intención…es solo… Que- decía natsu sonrojado tratando de formar una oración coherente.

Juvia que también estaba algo sonrojada dijo- no se preocupe…natsu-san…fue un accidente….ya no importa-

Después de ese incomodo momento juvia y natsu se fueron al tablón de anuncios y vieron uno que les llamo la atención y decía:

"_se necesitan magos para la captura de una banda de ladrones que están causando problemas….como recompensa se darán 400.000.000 jewel y una estancia para 2 persona que consiste en 3 días y 2 noches en el balneario RASTRO DE LUNA"_

La misión les pareció fácil así que decidieron tomarla, se la entregaron a mirajeen y se dispusieron a partir cuando happy llega y dice.

-natsuuu…¿a dónde vas?-pregunto el exceed azul

- ah pues con juvia vamos a una misión , vienes con nosotros-dice alegre el dragón slayer

Happy lo mira y dice- esta vez no voy natsu…. Voy a quedarme hacerle compañía a Wendy y charles…si-

Natsu lo mira y dice- está bien yanne- se despide y se van.

-adiós natsu¡ juvia¡ qué le vaya bien¡-gritaba en neko- ¡natsu recuerda no destruir la ciudad¡-grito en gato riéndose, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba un " ya los sé" de natsu…

* * *

**agradezco**** a:**

** polloloco95: GRACIAS por el reviews**

**Guest: si yo también me canse de ver a un gray despreciando a la pobre juvia que lo único que hace e****s darle amor...por eso gray va**** sufrir y mucho ( risa diabólica) ...**

**tetsunoqwaser: también gracias por el reviews**

**agusman: en realidad nose cuantos capitulos tenga ya que los voy escribiendo segun se me ocurran...mnn pero yo diria unos 5 o mas no estoy segura..**

**MissyFuzz: gracias por el reviews **

**me emociona y alegra que les guste mi historia y tratare de hacerla mucho mas interezante ...ah y se me olvidava unos de los proximos capitulos ser aun song fic donde juvia le cantara a natsu...y diganme si quieren que haya ama momentos pervertidos jijiji..**

**yanne**


End file.
